Gomba, gomba, bogyók
by Anna Fay
Summary: Guyról és Gwynethről. Kaland és romantika.
1. Chapter 1

Gomba, gomba, bogyók, két csúf kis pöttyös tojás, gomba, gomba, gomba. Much elkeseredve vette számba a szerénynek is csak nagy jóindulattal nevezhető zsákmányát. És úgy érezte, még olyasvalaminek is tudna örülni, ami a bokor alján, vagy odafönt, a lombkoronában szökdécsel a hátsó lábain. Az omlós, rózsaszínű marhasültről és a nyárson ropogósra pirult malacról már réges-régen lemondott.

- Talán már nem is csinálnak malacot nyárson - sóhajtott fel, ám mielőtt még belegondolhatott volna, hogy a malacok már talán ki is pusztultak erről a világról, lódobogás zavarta meg a csendes melankóliáját. A legközelebbi bokor tíz lépésre és egy nagyon hosszú vetődésnyire volt. A legközelebbi vastag fa csak karnyújtásnyira. Lekuporodott hát a tövébe, és remélte, hogy a mozdulatlansága meg rejtő-színű öltözete elég lesz ahhoz, hogy a lovasok ne vegyék észre.

Nem vették. A két katona, és a nő, akit kísértek úgy vágtattak el mellette, mintha csak göcsörtös gyökér, vagy nyeszlett tüskebokor lett volna, amire egy pillantást se érdemes vetni a nagy sietségben. Ez egy kicsit fájt. De jóval kevésbé, mintha egyedül kellett volna megküzdeni velük, úgyhogy Much csak felkapta a kosarát, és elindult vissza a táborba, hogy figyelmeztesse a többieket az utazókról, akik minden bizonnyal visszafelé is fognak még jönni.

oOo

- Á, Lady Kidsgrove! - nézett a nyíló ajtóra Vasey a lehető legnegédesebb, legvisszataszítóbb mosolyával. - Jöjjön csak, jöjjön, már vártuk!

- Személyes ügyben kértem a segítségedet, uram - pillantott Gwyneth jelentőségteljesen a seriff jobbján álló férfira.

- Sajnálom, napnyugta előtt nem tartok olyan kihallgatásokat, amelyeken Gisborne nincs jelen - ingatta meg a fejét Vasey, majd mielőtt Gwyneth ismét megszólalhatott volna, hozzátette: - Nem tudhatom, nem ránt-e fegyvert a ruhája valamely redőjéből, és tör az életemre. De ha gondolja, Gisborne átkutathatja, és utána magunkra hagyhat.

- Rendben - egyezett bele a nő fagyosan. - Maradhat.

- Hallottad a hölgyet, Gisborne, maradhatsz - bólintott hátra a válla fölött Vasey. Gwyneth inkább meg se rezzent. A gúnyos összemosolygás volt olyan megalázó, mintha Gisborne végigtapogatta volna, de legalább nem tartott néhány pillanatnál tovább.

- Hogy van a jó Sir Archibald? - kérdezte a seriff, amikor már kellően kimulatta magát a saját tréfáján.

- Egyre rosszabbul. Haldoklik.

- Sajnálom, igazán sajnálom - görbítette le a száját Vasey. Kétség nem fért hozzá, hogy legalább annyira nem üti szíven a dolog, mint magát a leendő özvegyet.

- Köszönöm - biccentett Gwyneth a rend kedvéért. - És pont ezzel kapcsolatban szeretnék segítéségét kérni.

Vasey nem szólt semmit, csak bólintott, jelezvén, hogy hajlandó meghallgatni a kérést, ami már önmagában is hatalmas kegy.

- A mostohafiam atyja halálával feleségül akar venni.

- Gratulálok, sok boldogságot! - Az időpont tökéletesen alkalmatlan volt az ilyesmire, de Gwynethnek akkor is meg kellett állapítania, hogy akármilyen lehetetlennek is hangzott, Vasey minden egyes vigyora egy fokkal kellemetlenebb az előzőnél.

- Szeretném elkerülni ezt a házasságot - húzta ki magát a nő, elhessegetve a Vasey vigyorával kapcsolatos zavaró és oda nem illő gondolatait.

- Ó - billentette oldalra a fejét a seriff. - Bővebben?

- A segítségéért cserébe felajánlom azon birtokok egy részét, amelyeket hozományként adtam a jelenlegi házasságomba - lépett közelebb az asztalhoz Gwyneth, majd látva, Vasey-t mennyire nem hozza lázba ez az ajánlat, hozzátette: - Ezen felül van okom feltételezni, hogy néhány éven belül én leszek a családom utolsó élő tagja. Ez újabb birtokokat jelent majd, amelyekkel rendelkezhetek.

- Még meggondolom.

- Köszönöm, uram. Ha volnál olyan szíves és a rendelkezésemre bocsátanál egy szobát éjszakára... Már sötétedik - hajtotta meg kissé a fejét Gwyneth. Az éjszakának végülis elégnek kellett lennie rá, hogy ő maga is kitaláljon valamit, amivel ő is jól jár, nem csak Vasey.

- Gisborne majd keres egy szobát, ahol elalhat, vacsora nyolckor. Üdv Nottinghamben, érezze otthon magát, satöbbi, satöbbi - legyintett a seriff, mintha egész életében mindenki az ő szobáit, az ő vendéglátását és az ő kegyét keresné.

Gwyneth várt még néhány pillanatot, hátha Vasey mond még valamit, de amikor erre már a legkisebb esély sem mutatkozott, ismét fejet hajtott, és hagyta magát kivezetni a teremből.

oOo

Egy darabig szó nélkül követte Gisborne-t, ám amikor felértek a harmadik végeláthatatlannak tűnő lépcsősor tetejére, úgy igazította a lépteit, hogy a férfi mellé kerüljön.

- Gondolja, hogy a seriff segít majd nekem? - kérdezte épp csak felpillantva Gisborne-ra. A férfi szigorúan előre nézve, színtelen hangon felelt:

- Nem tudhatom.

- Lehet, hogy valakinek, aki egy egész megyét irányít, nem elég jó az ajánlatom - vonta meg a vállát Gwyneth. Két lépést még megtett csendben, és ezalatt lopva ismét végigmérte a férfit. - Biztos csábítóbb lehet valakinek, aki esetleg még csak most kezdi kiépíteni a hatalmát - szólalt meg ismét, ezúttal halványan elmosolyodva.

- Ezt vehetem ajánlatnak? - billentette épp csak kissé oldalra a fejét Gisborne.

- Ha él vele! - nevetett fel Gwyneth, majd ahogy a férfi megtorpant az egyik ajtó előtt, és félig kinyitotta előtte, szembefordult vele: - Persze csak ha nem származik kellemetlensége belőle, hogy így átnyúl a seriff keze alatt.

Gisborne nem szólt semmit, csak elgondolkozva nézett végig a nőn. Kétség nem fért hozzá, hogy csak egy egészen kis lökésre van szüksége ahhoz, hogy ne tudjon nemet mondani. Volt elég magas és vonzó hozzá, hogy Gwynethnek ne essen nehezére megadni azt a lökést: - Igazán sokat jelentene a segítsége - lépett közelebb halványan mosolyogva és végig a férfi szemébe nézve. - És nem is lennék hálátlan!

- Meglátom, mit tehetek - bólintott Gisborne lassan.

- Lekötelez! - suttogta Gwyneth komolyan, és épp csak futólag megérintette a férfi kezét, amelyet a kardján nyugtatott.

- Ez a szoba nagyon kicsi - húzta félmosolyra a száját Gisborne. - Keressünk egy másikat!

Gwyneth viszonozta a mosolyt, és örömmel követte a férfit. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha mást nem is ért el, az ágya minden bizonnyal nagy és kényelmes lesz ezen az estén, és ezt vétek lett volna semmibe venni.

oOo

Gisborne olyan soká volt távol, hogy Vasey seriff már nem csak azt vette egészen biztosra, hogy a fiú egy rendkívül csábító ajánlatot kapott, de azt is kezdte gyanítani, hogy egy kis előleget is kért.

- Maradjon kettőnk közt, de ezzel nőtt a szememben a kislány! Okos, nagyon okos! - jegyezte meg, amikor Gisborne megerősítette csábító ajánlattal kapcsolatos a gyanúját. - Aztán reméljük, hogy nem lesz túl okos sem... Nem jó egy túl okos nővel közösködni - tette hozzá.

- Ezek szerint segítünk? - foglalt helyet Gisborne az asztal másik végén, amikor Vasey intett neki, hogy leülhet.

- Persze - vigyorodott el a seriff elküldve a szolgáját. - Kötelességünk segíteni a gyámoltalanokon és elesetteken, vagy nem? - Gisborne csak halkan felnevetett, de szólni nem szólt, így Vasey seriff pont úgy folytathatta a percek óta csiszolgatott mondandóját, ahogy eltervezte: - Pláne akkor, ha nekünk is hasznunk származik belőle! És itt nem csak arra a pár falura gondolok, amelyeket Lady Gwyneth oly nagylelkűen felajánlott nekünk.

Gisborne udvariasan megtartotta magának a közbekérdezését, és csak a szemöldökét vonta fel kérdően.

- Tudod, hiába él mindenki olyan pofátlanul sokáig a családjában, mint maga a jó Sir Archibald, az utódok nemzése nem nagyon megy nekik - dőlt hátra Vasey, ízlelgetve a bort a poharában, és a jó előre megkomponált szavait. - Következésképp; ha a mi drága barátunk jobblétre szenderül, egy egész kis vagyon hullik egyenesen az ostoba fia ölébe.

Gisborne érdeklődve billentette oldalra a fejét, de még mindig nem szólt közbe.

- _Érdekünk_, hogy a fiú ne vehesse el Lady Gwynethet - adott hangsúlyt a szavainak Vasey az előtte álló asztal lapján dobolva. - Jobban mondva, érdekünk, hogy senkit ne vehessen el, és ne csinálhasson újabb örökösöket, akik meggátolnák, hogy Archibald vagyona ne ránk, választott fivéreire szálljon!

- Szóval félreállítanánk akkor is, ha Lady Gwyneth sose kérte volna? - mosolyodott el Gisborne.

- Hát igen - bólogatott Vasey sajnálkozva. - Szegény lány kénytelen lesz kifizetni, amit ajándékba is megkaphatott volna. Kegyetlen ez az élet...

oOo

Gwyneth kelletlenül, de tudomásul vette, hogy ő lesz az utolsó, akit Vasey másnap fogad. Mivel azonban nem volt kedve visszamászni a hosszú lépcsősorokon keresztül a szobájáig, inkább kisétált a vár udvarára, hogy egy kicsit körülnézzen. Sétált egyet a kerengőn, sétált egyet a várfalon, majd sétált volna egyet a katedrális felé is, ha egy szolga nem hozta volna futva a jó hírt, hogy Vasey seriff végre méltóztatja fogadni.

Kemény alkudozásra készült, gyanakodva foglalt hát helyet, amikor Vasey leültette, és bejelentette, hogy még nem tudta eldönteni, mit is kérjen a segítségéért cserébe.

- Még azt se tudom, hogyan segíthetnék - mosolygott a seriff. - Nem akarom előre megszabni az árat, hogy utána váratlanul emelnem kelljen rajta!

Gwyneth próbált nem látványosan hátrébb húzódni a székében a hirtelen jött kedvesség hallatán. Inkább halványan elmosolyodott maga is, és tiszteletteljesen, de új vizekre terelte a beszélgetést:

- Remélem, megbocsátja a nyíltságomat, uram, de meg kell kérdeznem; számíthatok a segítségére vagy jobban teszem, ha más lehetőségeket is keresek? - Épp csak futólag nézett Gisborne-ra. Biztos volt benne, hogy a seriff hallott az emberének tett ajánlatról, és látni akarta, abból az irányból mit várhat.

- Számíthat - bólintott Vasey. - A nyíltságát pedig egyelőre az erényei közé sorolom.

Gwyneth egyre jobban értette, hogy érezhetik magukat azok az egerek, akiket különösen nagy és kegyetlen macskák szorítanak sarokba.

- Ahhoz, hogy segíthessek - folytatta Vasey -, természetesen önnek is segítenie kell nekem. Nincs oka az aggodalomra, semmit nem kérek, amit ne tudna teljesíteni. Annyi lesz csupán a dolga, hogy üzen, ha Sir Archibald meghal. Azonnal.

- Küldhetem azzal a futárral, akivel a férjem szokta?

- Arra a futárra céloz, akiről Sir Archibaldon kívül _senkinek_ nem is lenne szabad tudnia?

Gwyneth csak bólintott.

- Küldje! - nevetett fel Vasey.


	2. Chapter 2

A kocsi és a mögötte araszoló szekér magában minden bizonnyal túl könnyű célpont is lett volna, ám így, hogy hat lovas és maga Gisborne védték őket, Robin nem látta értelmét, hogy kihívások híján lefújja a támadást.

- Mehet? - kérdezte halkan.

- Mehet! - suttogta Marian, és bár a maszktól, amit külön Gisborne tiszteletére továbbra is viselt, nem látszott az arca, Robin meg mert volna esküdni, hogy fültől fülig vigyorog. A többiek is harcra készek voltak, de senki nem vehette fel a versenyt a Maszkos Igazságosztó lelkesedésével.

- Akkor gyerünk! - lökte el magát az avartól Robin, a többiek pedig követték.

A jól begyakorolt módszer szerint körbevették a menetet, letepertek néhány katonát, a maradékra meg fegyvert fogtak. Az ilyesmi már valószínűleg csukott szemmel is ment volna. Fél kézzel. Röhögve.

- Hood - foglalta össze a helyzetet briliáns logikával Gisborne, és a lovát még közelebb irányította a kocsihoz, amiben minden bizonnyal rangos utazók kucorogtak épp halálra váltan.

- Hátra, Gisborne! - célzott egyenesen a férfi mellkasára Robin, ám az nem tágított. Meg kellett hát kerülni ahhoz, hogy be lehessen lesni a kocsi ajtaján, és meg lehessen állapítani, hogy odabent egy nő és egy fiatal férfi ül. Rémülten, ahogy illik rablótámadáskor.

- Hölgyem! Hé, hölgyem! - Hiába tett meg mindent Gisborne, hogy eltakarja az egész ajtót, a lova egyre idegesebb lett, így ahogy mozgolódott, egy-egy pillantást mindig lehetett venni a kocsiban ülőkre. - Nem kell félnie, nem fogjuk bántani! Sőt, ha lenne olyan kedves, hogy idedobja nekem az ékszereit, már tovább is engedjük!

- Eszébe ne jusson - sziszegte Gisborne. Mintha az utóbbi időben enyhe büszkeségi kérdést csinált volna abból, hogy ki, mit és hogyan lophat tőle.

- Nem fogjuk magunkat ennyiért megöletni - jelentette ki a kocsiban ülő férfi, majd felpattant a helyéről, és ki is lépett az ajtón. Gisborne-nak nem volt más választása, mint arrébb húzni a lovát.

A dolgok innen már egészen simán mentek: Little John amint elérte, oldalra rántotta és a kocsinak nyomta a férfit, és elvette tőle a felé nyújtott ékszereket.

- Hölgyem?

Odabent a nő meg se mozdult, szinte még a lábát se húzta arrébb, hogy a társa kiszállhasson.

- Gyászolok, nem viselek ékszereket - jelentette ki rezzenéstelen arccal. - És most szeretnék tovább menni, hogy eltemethessem a férjemet.

Na, ez kellemetlen volt. Robin szinte érezte, hogy a társai vele együtt mind a szekéren álló ládára pillantanak, és mind örülnek neki, hogy nem az volt az első és legfontosabb dolguk, hogy felfeszegessék a tetejét.

Nem nagyon volt mit tennie, Robin megadta a jelet, amire a többiek lassan, egyesével visszahúzódtak az erdőbe és eltűntek a fák között. Ő maga utolsónak maradt, az íjával végig a megvetően vigyorgó Gisborne-ra célozva. Nagyon jól esett volna úgy ellőni a nyilat, hogy az éppen csak súrolja a férfit - mondjuk az arcát, vagy a fülét -, de mivel részvét is létezett a világon, Robin úgy döntött, most inkább nem rendez jelenetet.

Biccentett a még mindig szobormereven ülő özvegy felé, majd sarkon fordult, és maga is futásnak eredt. Végülis John zsebeiben legalább két köves gyűrű és egy súlyos nyakék lapult. Ezt nyugodtan lehetett közepes sikernek értékelni.

oOo

Az érsek kitett magáért, Sir Archibald temetése rendkívül megható volt. Az özvegye legalábbis végigsírta az egészet. Az elejétől a végéig. Olyannyira, hogy Vasey komolyan elgondolkodott rajta, hogy elküldjön valakit egy pohár borért, mielőtt a nő teljesen kiszárad, és néhai férje mellé hal. Pedig világ életében olyan embernek tartotta magát, akit se könnyek, se egyéb szívszorító látvány-elemek nem érintenek meg.

És ez nem hagyta nyugodni.

Minél tovább figyelte a könnyeit hol csendben törölgető, hol magáról megfeledkezve potyogni hagyó Lady Kidsgrove-t, annál bizonyosabb volt benne, hogy valami nincs rendjén.

- Most nézd meg, Gisborne - szólt halkan, ahogy a koporsóhoz járuló büszke Fekete Lovagok távoztukban tiszteletteljesen, részvéttől hamuszürke arccal meghajoltak a nő felé. - Hát nem... bizarr?

- Uram?

- Hampton a múlt héten egy egész falut köttetett fel szemrebbenés nélkül, de most esküszöm, a sírás kerülgeti! - Erre Gisborne-nál ékesszólóbb férfiak se tudtak volna mit mondani, így Vasey el is tekintett a választól. Inkább megbotránkozva figyelte tovább az eseményeket, és próbált meg fogást találni az épp csak körvonalazódni készülő ötletén.

oOo

Vasey megint kitett magáért. A tor elég nagyszabásúra sikeredett hozzá, hogy a láttán mindenki ismételten egyik ámulatból essen a másikba. Gisborne alig bírta megállni mosolygás nélkül, milyen mélységesen le lehet nyűgözni a Fekete Lovagokat néhány csillogó látvány-elemmel.

- Sir Archibaldra! - emelte fel a kupáját Vasey, a teremben levők pedig követték a példáját. Pedig akadtak már, akiknek nem kellett volna sokkal többet inniuk. - És az ifjabb Lord Kidsgrove-ra! - tette hozzá a seriff a szegény, árván maradt, nem annyira a gyásztól, mintsem az alkoholtól csillogó szemű ifjú felé biccentve. Így megint ittak.

- Köszönöm. Igazán köszönöm - mosolygott az ifjú Lord Kidsgrove Vasey-re, majd a balján ülő mostohaanyjára, mielőtt kissé bizonytalanul, de felemelkedett volna a helyéről. - Apámra!

És megint ittak.

Gisborne ennek csak örülni tudott, hiszen a poharába úgy vigyoroghatott, ahogy csak jól esett.

- Apám nagy ember volt! - emelte fel a hangját az ifjú Lord Kidsgrove. - Csak hálás lehetek mindenért, amit tőle kaptam! Vagyont, rangot és tisztességet! Meg persze hű barátokat! - tette hozzá Vasey-re mosolyogva. Gisborne alig állta meg, hogy felnyögjön. Ez az egymás negédes körbenyaldosása még mindig olyasmi volt, ami próbára tette az erejét.

- És nem utolsó sorban, Lady Gwynethet! - emelte még magasabbra a hangját az ifjú Lord Kidsgrove. - Barátaim! Kérlek, engedjétek meg, hogy a gyász napján örömhírrel szolgáljak!

Gisborne meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a nő majdnem leharapta a pohara szélét, amikor rá terelődött a szó.

- Engedjétek meg, hogy bejelentsem, a gyász leteltével szándékomban áll feleségül venni a szép Lady Gwynethet, hogy atyámhoz hasonlóan óvjam, megbecsüljem és gondját viseljem!

Ha nem látta volna, hogy az előtte az asztalon álló pohár teljesen ép, Gisborne egészen biztos lett volna benne, hogy a szép Lady Gwyneth legalább három éles cserép-darabon át próbál mosolyt erőltetni a szorosan összepréselt ajkára.

oOo

Vasey érdeklődéssel és értő szemmel figyelte az előadást.

Abban nem lehetett biztos, hogy a nő ennyire előre tervezett volna, de már a látvány is meggyőző volt. Leengedett, az álmatlan forgolódástól kissé összekócolódott haj. Sebtében, az ijedelemtől reszkető ujjakkal felkapkodott ruhák. Mindezt pedig csak tetézte a csendes térdre hullás, és a könnyek között, el-elcsukló hangon követelt magyarázat.

- Nem tudjuk, mi történt - ingatta meg a fejét Vasey. - Már így találtunk rá.

A nő bátortalan pillantást vetett a letakart holttestre, majd csukott szemmel fordította el a fejét.

- Megcsúszhatott - nézett fel a hosszú csigalépcsőn Hampton lordja, aki mint oly sokan a még ébren levők közül, maga is azonnal a helyszínre sietett, amint meghallotta, mi történt.

- Az könnyen meglehet - sóhajtott fel Vasey. - Lady Kidsgrove, jobban teszi, ha hivatalomban vár meg - tette hozzá, és azonnal a nő mellé is intett egy szolgát, hogy felsegítse és elkísérje. - Gisborne, vitesd a testet a kápolnába. Holnap Lord Kidsgrove mellé temetjük.

oOo

Gwyneth magában ücsörgött Vasey fogadótermében. Az egyik szolga hozott neki egy pohár bort, amihez hozzá sem nyúlt, és néha rá-ránézett valaki, hogy azért mégse vesse ki magát bánatában az ablakon, de ettől függetlenül senki nem zavarta. Néha még elmorzsolt egy-egy könnycseppet a biztonság kedvéért, de mire a seriff és Gisborne előkerültek, már nagyon belefáradt a gyászoló özvegy és anya szerepébe.

- Erről ennyit - ült le Vasey az asztal másik oldalára, és azzal a lendülettel el is vette a borospoharat.

- Köszönöm - bólogatott Gwyneth.

- Ne nekem köszönje. Inkább a szerencsétlen, tragikus véletlennek - vigyorodott el a seriff, Gisborne felé intve a fejével. Gwyneth halványan felmosolygott a férfire, aki egy bólintással vette tudomásul mindezt.

Elérkezett a pillanat, hogy Gwyneth most már tényleg rákérdezzen, mivel tartozik ezért a hatalmas szívességért, de nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy siettesse, bármit is talált ki Vasey. Inkább csak lassan felemelkedett a székéről: - Még egyszer köszönöm. Engedelmével...

- Persze - legyintett Vasey. - Menjen csak. Kifárasztotta a nagy sírás-rívás. Gisborne visszakíséri a szobájába.

Gwyneth nem érezte, hogy különösebben kíséretre szorulna, de az ellen semmi kifogása nem volt, hogy Gisborne-nal kettesben maradjon. Ha Vasey volt is az ördögi tervük kiötlője, abban egészen biztos lehetett, hogy Gisborne hajtotta végre, és ezért külön köszönet illette. Egyelőre azonban nem gondolkodott egy gyors csóknál többen; megelégedett volna annyival hogy a férfi érezze, a segítsége nem marad majd meghálálatlanul.

- Jó éjt - mosolyodott el, ahogy a szobája ajtajában megálltak. - És köszönöm! - tette hozzá, lábujjhegyre emelkedve és finoman szájon csókolva Gisborne-t. Meglepő lett volna, ha a férfi nekiáll tiltakozni, az azonban épp csak egy kicsit volt váratlan, ahogy megfogta Gwyneth könyökét, és nem hagyta hátrálni.

- Csak ennyi? - kérdezte halkan. Valami frappáns, kacér válasz kellett volna, de mire Gwyneth akár csak elkezdhetett volna ilyesmit kitalálni, Gisborne magához húzta, és újra megcsókolta.

Sokkal-sokkal okosabb lett volna tiltakozni, amikor Gisborne közelebb lépett, nekinyomva Gwynethet az ajtónak. El kellett volna küldeni, hivatkozva gyászra, fáradtságra, fejfájásra, vagy akármi másra, és csak napok múltán, kitűnő taktikai érzékről tanúbizonyságot téve engedni neki. Gwyneth mégis csak azért nem nyitotta ki az ajtót, mert mire megtalálta a kilincset, azon már ott volt Gisborne keze.

- Nocsak - mosolyodott el a férfi, ahogy megérezte, hogy nem csak ő van azon, hogy mihamarabb bejussanak a szobába, és az ágyba.

- Mondtam, hogy nem leszek hálátlan! - köszörülte meg a torkát Gwyneth kissé elpirulva.

- Nagyon helyes - lökte be Gisborne az ajtót.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwyneth réges-régen ébren volt már, amikor a szolgálólány kopogtatott az ajtaján, meghozta a reggelijét, és vékony hangon arra kérte, hogy amint tud, jelenjen meg Vasey színe előtt, mégis bő egy órába telt lejutnia a fogadóterembe. És ebből nem kevés ment el arra, hogy egyáltalán valahogy kiküzdje magát a puha, meleg, kellemes illatú ágyból.

- Remélem, kipihente magát - mutatott az asztala előtt álló székre Vasey. - Sok a dolgunk.

Gwyneth összébb húzta magán a vállára terített prémes köpenyét, és helyet foglalt. A madarak éneke egy kicsit elhalkult, a szikrázó nap elé pedig fátyolfelhő úszott. Gisborne nem ment össze és nem is csúnyult meg Vasey mögött álltában, de ez most vajmi keveset számított.

- A tegnapi előadása lenyűgöző volt - mosolygott a seriff. - Lenyűgöző! Be kell vallanom, eleinte még engem is majdnem megvezetett. És ezt veheti bóknak.

Gwyneth jobbnak látta meg se szólalni.

- Meg tudja ismételni?

Erre már nem lehetett nem válaszolni. Gwyneth, hogy időt nyerjen, egy kicsit kihúzta magát ültében, futólag megnedvesítette az ajkát, és megköszörülte a torkát: - Mármint...?

- Jaj, mi lesz most énvelem, szegény elhagyatott özveggyel itt, ebben a csúnya, kegyetlen világban, megesznek a farkasok, jaj, mi lesz most énvelem - hadarta el az elképzelését Vasey sírós hangon. - Szóval?

Gwyneth úgy érezte, jobban jár, ha meg sem próbál Gisborne-ra nézni tanácsért, ezért csak megkapaszkodott egy kicsit a saját, az ölében összefonva tartott kezeiben, és bólintott.

- Ragyogó! - dörzsölte össze a tenyerét Vasey. - És ez esetben jó hírem van: megvan, hogy hálálhatja meg a segítségemet! - A pillanatnyi hatásszünet épp elegendő volt rá, hogy Gwyneth kiélvezhesse a gyomrát vasmarokkal összeszorító balsejtelmet. - Gondolom, emlékszik még az ideúton történt kis incidensre.

- A rablótámadásra?

- Nevezze, ahogy tetszik. Hood és a bandája jóideje rontja már a környék levegőjét, és önnek, drága hölgyem, abban a kihagyhatatlan megtiszteltetésben lesz része, hogy segíthet nekünk egyszer s mindenkorra megszabadulni tőlük - emelkedett fel Vasey ültéből. Majd mindkét kezével az asztal lapjára támaszkodva halkabban hozzátette: - Rendben, mivel édes hármasban vagyunk, inkább úgy mondom: kiskegyed is tehet egy próbát vele. Cserébe a jóságomért és atyai segítségemért.

- Mit kéne tennem? - Gwyneth számított rá, hogy Vasey nem lesz szégyenlős, amikor be kell hajtania a tartozását.

- Velünk marad még egy darabig. Folytatja a siránkozást fűnek-fának arról, hogy akarata ellenére tartjuk itt. És várja szépen, hogy megmentsék.

- Megmentsenek?

- Hood nem egyszerű útonálló - vetette közbe Gisborne.

- De nem ám! - mosolyodott el Vasey. - A szegények és a szerencsétlenek védelmezője, szalmaszál a fuldoklóknak, a rend és az igazság feddhetetlen bajnoka, és még sok egyéb hangzatos. Ha meghallja tehát, hogy mi kegyedet erővel, gonosz módon fogva tartjuk, mindenképp megpróbál majd a segítségére sietni. És akkor...! - Nem kellett különösebben kifejteni, mit jelentett, hogy Vasey az asztalra csapott.

- Szóval annyi a dolgom, hogy maradok, és látványosan kesergek? És ezzel ki is egyenlítem a tartozásomat? - próbálta tisztázni Gwyneth a helyzetet.

- _Átadja a birtokokat_, amiket ígért, aztán itt marad, és látványosan kesereg - bólintott Vasey.

- Rendben - emelkedett fel Gwyneth a székéből. Jobb lett volna olcsóbban megúszni a dolgot, de nem tűnt lehetetlennek az sem, amit Vasey kért.

- Gisborne majd beavatja a részletekbe - mosolyodott el a seriff. - Addig menjen, álljon ki egy kicsit a szélbe, hogy szép pirosak legyenek a szemei!

oOo

Gwynethnek esze ágában sem volt a hideg északi szélben megvárnia Gisborne-t. Inkább leült az egyik teremben a kandalló mellé, és próbált rájönni, Vasey tervében lehettek-e rejtett csapdák, és ha igen, hol.

- Nem lesz sok dolga - húzott közelebb magának is egy padot Gisborne, amint megérkezett.

- Hallgatom - mosolyodott el Gwyneth. Örült, hogy végre kettesben beszélhetnek, hiszen arra jutott, hogy segítség nélkül soha nem jönne rá, ha forral is valamit Vasey. És egyértelmű volt, hogy Gisborne-ban remélheti megtalálni ezt a segítséget.

- A legtöbben már biztos tudják, hogy a seriff befogadja. De az ebédnél hivatalosan is bejelenti majd, mielőtt szélnek ereszti a társaságot. Onnan pedig gyorsan leszivárog majd a hír a szolgákon át egészen az utolsó koldusig.

- Ezzel lesz feladatom? - húzódott közelebb Gwyneth épp csak egy kicsit.

- Nem sok. A seriff magára bízza, mit csinál. Szerintem ezt már ne sírja végig, tartogassa az erejét.

Gwyneth nem szólt, csak félmosolyra húzta a száját. Ha Gisborne nem is szánta célzásnak az utolsó mondatot, ő mindenképp annak vette.

- Ha ez megvan, már csak azt kell elhíresztelni, hogy akarata ellenére tartjuk itt. Ez sem nehéz, a legtöbb szolgáló szívesen meghallgatja majd, és tovább is adja, ha panaszkodik neki. Esténként a seriffel fog vacsorázni, de reggel és délben a szobájába viszik az ételt. Lesz alkalma panaszkodni.

- Csak a szolgákkal kell beszélnem, vagy...

- Csak a szolgákkal - bólintott Gisborne. - Mással úgyse nagyon fog találkozni. Napközben a szobájában lesz. Éjjel meg pláne.

- És meddig leszek bezárva? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Gwyneth az első mindezidáig meg nem említett kellemetlenséget hallva.

- Bezárva nem lesz - nyugtatta meg Gisborne. - Kulcsra nem. Csak a szobájában kell maradnia. De ne féljen... - tette hozzá mosolyogva. - ... nem fog unatkozni. Hímezhet, vagy amit csak akar. A vacsoránál pedig kedvére társaloghat a seriffel. És naponta háromszor magam kísérem le a templomba.

- Ó, a templomba! - öntötte el földön túli ragyogás Gwyneth arcát a jó hír és mérhetetlen kegy hallatán.

- Naponta háromszor - ismételte meg Gisborne. - Mindig ugyanabban az időben, ugyanazon az útvonalon. Bemegyek magával, de megállok hátul. Majd megmutatom, melyik oldalkápolnába menjen.

- Gondolja, hogy a templomból akarnak majd elmenekíteni?

- Ha ilyen sokat jár oda, mindenképp. És különben is közel van a kapuhoz. A legkönnyebb út.

- Még véletlenül sem túl könnyű? Gyanút foghatnak...

- A várfalon belül nincs olyan, hogy túl könnyű - mosolyodott el Gisborne. Gwyneth meg mert volna esküdni, hogy a férfi egy kicsit szépített a valóságon, de nem kérdezett rá. Feltételezte, hogy Vasey és Gisborne ismerik ahhoz eléggé a saját várukat, hogy tudják, hogy tervezzenek.

- Rendben - bólintott Gwyneth. - Tehát miután éjszakáról éjszakára szörnyű bűnöket követek el a hálószobám magányában, napi háromszor járok gyónni, és ott várom, hogy megmenekítsenek?

- Pontosan - párolgott el Gisborne mosolyából az utolsó csepp erőltetettség is.

oOo

- Oldozz fel, atyám, vétkeztem.

- Hallgatlak, leányom - mosolyodott el Robin a gyóntatófülke rejtekében. Remekül ki volt számolva minden, épp csak három percet kellett Lady Kidsgrove-ra várnia.

- Paráználkodtam, atyám.

Robin megköszörülte a torkát, majd komolyságot erőltetett a hangjára, és próbált igazi paphoz méltó feddéssel megszólalni: - De hiszen ez szörnyű bűn, leányom!

- Tudom, atyám. Kérlek, oldozz fel.

- Rendben, leányom. Három miatyánk. De gyorsan, mert aztán mennünk kell! - Akármilyen sűrű volt is a faragott ablak mintázata, Robin tisztán látta, ahogy a túloldalon térdeplő nő felkapja a fejét, elsápad, majd el is vörösödik zavarában. Szinte bánta, amit tett. De ezt akkor is kár lett volna kihagyni.

- Ki van ott? - kérdezte a nő halkan, közelebb hajolva az ablakhoz.

- Robin of Locksley - mosolygott Robin. - És kegyed?

- Gwyneth of Kidsgrove...

- Helyes. Gisborne itt van?

- Itt. A leghátsó sorban.

- Figyeljen rám; a barátaim hamarosan rendeznek egy kis elterelő zűrzavart odakint, és kicsalják Gisborne-t. Amikor szólok, fusson a sekrestyés felé. Én maga mögött leszek, de ne is törődjön velem, csak fusson, ahogy a lába bírja. Érti?

- Értem - bólogatott a nő, majd félve pillantott hátra. - Mi lesz, ha nem sikerül?

- Sikerülni fog. Csak fusson. Ott várni fogja valaki, aki kiviszi. Készüljön! És ne féljen, csak fusson. Ha Gisborne mégis erre jön, én feltartom, amíg odaér!

oOo

Ahogy meghallotta az első jelet, Marian közvetlenül a fal mellé lapult. A torkában kalapáló szívvel, az izgalomtól szélesen mosolyogva várta, hogy kivágódjon az ajtó, és beessen rajta a minden bizonnyal halálra rémült Lady Kidsgrove. Nem így lett.

Hallotta a futva közeledő lépteket, és valaki neki is vágódott a vastag tölgyfaajtónak, de az nem nyílt ki.

Marian felpattant, és minden erejével megrántotta a kilincset, majd épp csak egy pillanatot várt, és be is vágta újra az ajtót a rajta belépő nő után.

- Lady Kidsgrove? - kérdezte, és válaszra sem várva, a kezébe nyomta a direkt a tiszteletére újított álöltözetet. - Ezt vegye fel. A ruhájára!

Allannek igaza lett. A papi csuha remekül elfedte a nő alakját, a kámzsa az arcát, a csizmába pedig tényleg bele lehetett bújni még cipőben is. Félelmetes gyorsasággal. A külalak pedig tényleg nem számított.

- Mögém! - emelte fel a kardját Marian, amikor az ajtón túlról újabb lépéseket hallott.

- Gisborne-t leráztuk! - csukta és reteszelte be maga mögött az ajtót Robin vigyorogva.

- Biztos? - kérdezte Lady Kidsgrove vékony hangon.

- Biztos. Nyugodjon meg, már biztonságban van! - bólogatott Robin, és megnyugtatásképp egy pillanatra a nő vállára tette a kezét. - Gyerünk!

oOo

Gwyneth szinte reszketve lépkedett a megmentői között. Külön gyűlölte a csuklyát, amit a fejére húztak, mert akármennyire próbált is forgolódni, nem látott maga mögé, nem tudta megnézni, Gisborne behozta-e már a lemaradását, és jön-e végre.

Amikor kiértek a templomból, az idegessége csak fokozódott.

Amikor kiértek a várból, már szinte érezte, ahogy a pánik jéghideg ujjakkal kúszik fel a gerincén.

Valami történt. Gisborne nem jött. Nem jött. Gisborne. Nem. Jött.

Egészen távolról mintha Gwyneth hallotta volna, hogy valami történik a vár udvarán. Fegyvercsörgést, kiabálást hallott. Csak éppen közeledni nem közeledett egyik sem.

-

Na, hogy állunk? - került melléjük, és vette fel a lépteik ritmusát egy újabb alak, szintén talpig szerzetesnek öltözve.

- Remekül - suttogta Locksley vidáman. - Két-háromszor még minden gond nélkül használhatjuk a ruhákat.

- Mondtam én.

- Robin! - vágódott elő újabb ál-szerzetes egy újabb sikátorból. - Gisborne lezáratja a várat.

- És a várost?

Gwyneth lejjebb hajtotta a fejét, nehogy a reménykedve csillogó szemei árulják el.

- Még nem. De a többiek...

- Mögöttem jönnek - csatlakozott kissé lihegve a sokadik csuhás. Gwyneth kezdte nagyon rosszul érezni magát, ahogy egyre többen és többen állták körül. Annál is inkább, mert egyikük sem szaporázta még egy kicsit sem a lépteit, az pedig, hogy a legnagyobb nyugalommal sétáltak a városkapu felé, egyáltalán nem kecsegtetett semmi jóval.

Három sikátort is elhagytak anélkül, hogy bármi is történt volna, a kapu pedig már látótávolságon belül volt, de a beharangozott többieknek se híre, se hamva nem volt.

- Mi lesz már? - mondta ki Locksley pont, ami Gwyneth fejében járt. Még ha nem is pont ugyanabban az értelemben.

- Váljunk szét - javasolta a legkisebb, utolsóként befutó ál-szerzetes. - Én és Marian kivisszük a hölgyet, ti visszamentek, és segítetek Johnéknak.

- Melyik úton jönnek? - lazította meg a kardját a csuha alatt Locksley.

- Vagy a fogadónál, vagy a piac hátsó részén.

- Hagyd - szisszent fel a nő, aki Gwynethnek a ruhákat adta. - Kettővel előttünk vannak.

Nem messze tőlük tényleg figyelt két újabb alak, mélyen a szemébe húzott csuklyával. Gwyneth majdnem átesett a saját lábán, ahogy a körülötte levők szinte egy emberként mozdultak közelebb az utca azon oldalához, hogy majd észrevétlenül magukba olvasszák az újakat, de valaki megfogta a könyökét.

- Lányok, a kapunál fejet nagyon lehajtani - suttogta Locksley.

- És fiúk, óvatosabban a kardokkal, mert még mindig túl lelkesnek tűntök csípőtájt - tette hozzá a nő még halkabban, a feszült helyzethez képest igencsak felszabadult kuncogást kiváltva.

- Gazdám - csatlakozott a Gwyneth reményei szerint utolsó két ember is a menethez. - Gisborne lezárta a várat.

- Jön utánunk? - kérdezte Locksley. Gwyneth soha életében nem találkozott még olyan emberrel, aki ennyire a gondolatainak adott volna hangot.

- Tettünk egy kört. A piacnál ráztuk le, a keleti kapu felé.

- Robin, az egyik őr idefordult!

- Allan! - fordult előre Locksley.

- Megbánjátok még ezt - mordult fel a Gwyneth mögött lépkedő fiatal férfi.

- Amint elkezded - suttogta jókedvűen Locksley.

Gwyneth szemei csodálkozva kerekedtek el, amikor meghallotta, hogy a kísérői énekelni kezdenek körülötte. Az őrök ketten voltak, ők heten, mégis énekelni kezdtek...

A mögötte jövő előénekelt egy sort, mire a többiek megismételték az utolsó szót. Énekelt még egy sort, jött még egy ismétlés. Köze nem sok volt a Gwyneth által addig hallott egyházi énekekhez, és azt is gyanította, hogy a latin nyelvhez, ha lehet, még kevesebb, de a tervük működött.

Az őrök félreálltak, és tiszteletteljesen átengedték a kis csapatnyi szerzetest.

És Gisborne még mindig nem jött. Nem jött.

Gwyneth egyetlen szó nélkül lépkedett a megmentői között, de magában már elkezdte megfogalmazni az iszonytató ordítozást, amit az őt cserben hagyóknak szánt.


	4. Chapter 4

Marian sajnálkozva figyelte az ál-csuháját még mindig szorosan maga köré csavarva a tűz mellett kuporgó Gwynethet. Pontosan emlékezett még rá, hogy eleinte ő maga is folyamatosan didergett, akármilyen közel ült is a tábortűzhöz, és Robin akárhány köpenyét is húzta magára éjszakánként.

- Hogy áll? - intett a fejével az egyre finomabb illattal gőzölgő leves felé, ahogy elfoglalta az egyik alacsony fatuskót a tűz, Gwyneth és a vacsorájukat kevergető Much mellett.

- Az ugyancsak korlátozott lehetőségeimhez mérten a legjobb leves, amit valaha életemben főztem, vagy amit bárki főzhetne az adott körülmények között - jelentette ki a férfi a vendégre sandítva.

Marian nem bírta megállni, hogy el ne mosolyodjon: - Ha csak fele olyan jó, mint a tegnapi, már el leszünk kényeztetve - jegyezte meg.

- Hah! - húzta ki magát Much büszkén, körbenézve, hogy mindenki hallotta-e a jól megérdemelt elismerést.

- Most mi van? - tárta szét a kezeit Allan. - Megmondtam; sosem ettem annál jobb pockot!

- Ma nincs benne pocok - nézett Much a lehető legkomolyabb arcával Gwynethre. - Se semmi más. Csak hagyma meg káposzta.

- Nagy kár, hogy nem marad tovább és tartja távol a tányérunktól az erdő apró-vadjait - hajolt egészen közel a nőhöz Allan, ahogy letette a tűz mellé az újabb adag fát.

- Nem maradok? - kérdezte Gwyneth meglepetten.

- Nem - csatlakozott Robin is a körhöz. - Van egy barátom innen nem messze. Még a régi időkből. Geoffrey Colwick - tette hozzá Marian felé bólintva. - Reggel elvisszük hozzá. Ő majd segít minél hamarabb elhagyni a megyét.

- Elhagyni a megyét? - lehelte Gwyneth hitetlenkedve.

- Minél messzebb kerülsz Vaseytől és Gisborne-tól, annál jobb - bólogatott Marian.

- Mondja ezt a nő, aki az első erdőig jutott előlük, és most is ráláthatna Gisborne ágyára, ha nagyon akarna! - mondta Robin halkan, vigyorogva.

Marian még csak eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy megtorolja a pimaszkodást, amikor Gwyneth közbekérdezett: - Olyan közel vagyunk Nottinghamhez?

Egy röpke pillanatra minden szem rá szegeződött, mintha legalábbis az Úr angyalának szavába vágott volna.

- Nézőpont kérdése - nevetett fel végül Allan. - Ha önnek közeli, amit három óra gyaloglással érhet el, akkor igen, közel vagyunk Nottinghamhez!

- Kerültünk egyet, de arra van - mutatott át Gwyneth válla fölött Robin. - Ha lemegy a nap, és felsétál arra a dombra ott, láthatja az őrtornyokat is.

- És ők... ők nem látnak meg minket? - kérdezte Gwyneth. - Úgy értem... ha mi látjuk a fáklyákat, ők is látják a tábortüzet. Eléggé az erdő szélén vagyunk...

- Ne féljen, ki van ez találva - húzta ki magát Robin. - Azért vagyunk az erdő szélén, mert mindenki más azt feltételezi, hogy a legközepén rejtőzünk, a legsűrűbb, legáthatolhatatlanabb susnyásban. A dombon túl pedig nem csak Nottingham van, de Locksley is. Onnan ránk nem látni, akármekkora tábortüzet is rakunk. A domb miatt. A városból talán, de akkor is azt hiheti bárki, hogy a faluban ég a tűz, nem az erdőben. Mint mondtam, ki van ez találva!

Marian bármikor máskor nagyvonalúan szemet hunyt volna afölött, hogy a közös tervüket Robin úgy adja elő, mintha csak és kizárólag a sajátja lenne. Most azonban fáradt volt hozzá, hogy mosolyogva megsimogassa kedvese kócos fejét és bólogasson. Így csak elhúzta egy kicsit a száját.

- Mikor lesz kész? - kuporodott le Will a tűz mellé.

- Még egy óra - emelt ki egy csík káposztát Much a levesből, majd miután szakértő szemmel ráhunyorított, és arra méltónak ítélte, visszadobta.

- Jó. Akkor nem várom meg - bólogatott Will. - Hagyjatok, de ne úgy, mint a múltkor!

- Napkeltekor indulunk, reggelre ott is leszünk - ismételte el a tervet Robin újra. - És kérdezd meg Geoffrey-t, hogy barna, vagy pej lovat kér ahelyett, amit Lady Gwyneth alá ad.

- Mi van, már nem csak lovat osztogatunk, de válogatni is lehet? - hördült fel Allan meglepetten.

- Még szép! - tárta szét a karjait Robin vigyorogva.

- Veled megyek - jelentette ki Marian, ahogy Will feltápászkodott. - Rég nem üzentem apának, de reggel nem lesz rá időnk - tette hozzá.

- Jól van - nyúlt a keze után Robin. - Üdvözlöm Edwardot. És siessetek vissza.

Marian mosolyogva viszonozta a szorítást. Valószínűleg negyed órára félrevonulni is bőven elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy lerázza magáról a feszültséget, és megint szeretni tudja a férfit azért, amilyen, de jobbnak látta sétálni egyet.

oOo

- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy már fel is adtad? - nézett végig Gisborne-on meg a lován Vasey érdeklődve. Az állat mellkasig sáros volt. Gisborne csak combközépig. A fiú tényleg nekiállt felforgatni az erdőt. Már megint.

- Nem, uram - szállt le a nyeregből Gisborne. - De kutyákra lesz szükségem, meg több emberre. És fáklyákra - tette hozzá fáradtan.

- A kutyákat viheted, fáklyát tudod, hol találsz - bólintott Vasey. - De nem látom értelmét még több katonát kihajtani az erdőbe.

Gisborne egy röpke pillanatra pont úgy festett, mint aki ellent készül mondani. Végül mégiscsak a józanész győzedelmeskedett.

- Ne is mondd - sétált le az utolsó lépcsőkön is Vasey nagyot sóhajtva. - Szinte már én is kezdem azt hinni, hogy mellőled minden nő az erdőbe menekül.

- Lady Kidsgrove nem menekült - jelentette ki Gisborne fagyosan.

- Persze, hogy nem - mosolyodott el Vasey. - Szükségtelen is, hogy így felizgasd magad ezen. Holnap ott folytathatjátok a hentergést, ahol abbahagytátok.

"Legalábbis reméljük." - tette hozzá gondolatban. Nagyon nem hiányzott, hogy megismétlődjön a szép Lady Marian szökését követő őrület. Akkor nem sokon múlott, hogy Gisborne eltépje a pórázát, és a gazdája kezébe is beleharapjon.

- Azért ha a hölgy megmentése mellett még marad egy szabad kezed, Hooddal meg a bandájával is kezdhetnél valamit. De tényleg csak ha belefér - tette atyáskodva Gisborne vállára a kezét Vasey, majd sarkon fordult, és elindult vissza, a termeibe. Nem fűzött hozzá vérmes reményeket, de Hood feje lándzsán az akármilyen távoli jövőből és minden valószínűtlenség árnyán át is szépen csillogott.

oOo

Nagyon hamar besötétedett. Gwyneth az egyik percben még reménykedve várta, hogy Gisborne majd a Nap utolsó aranyló sugaraitól keretezve siet a segítségére, a következőben viszont már lemondóan fogadta el az újabb felajánlott köpenyt a vészesen közelgő éjszakai hideg ellen.

- Ha fáradt, alhat ám nyugodtan - nézett rá Locksley a tűz fölött.

- Nem. Köszönöm - ingatta meg a fejét Gwyneth. Elvonulni aludni egyet jelentett volna a remény feladásával.

- Ismerek két lányt; testvérek, és mindkettő nyitott szemmel alszik - szólalt meg Allan. - Felébredek az éjszaka közepén, ott fekszenek, és mindkettőnek nyitva a szeme félig. Iszonyat. De egyébként nagyon kedves lányok. Csak aludni ne akarjon mellettük az ember.

- Édesanyám tudott csukott szemmel varrni - bólogatott Much. - Ha nagyon fáradt volt, csak leült a tűz mellé, becsukta a szemét, és...

Gwyneth először nem is tudta, miért rezzent össze, de az azonnal beálló néma csendben már tisztán ki lehetett venni az újabb kutyaugatást, akármilyen halk volt is.

Mielőtt Gwyneth észbe kaphatott volna, a tűz már el is tűnt a mellé készített nagy kupac föld alatt, a körülötte állók pedig nem csak villámgyorsan összeszedték a dolgaikat, de kézbe is vették a fegyvereiket.

- Nagyon kellhet Vasey-nek, ha éjszakára is kizavarja Gisborne-t - jegyezte meg Locksley. - Much, Djaq, ti vigyétek a patak felé Lady Gwynethet. Mi elcsaljuk Gisborne-t. Két órán belül találkozunk a téli szállásnál. Ha nem érünk oda napkeltéig sem, vigyétek Geoffrey-hoz a terv szerint.

Azzal futásnak eredtek.

Gwyneth próbált nem elvágódni minden kőben és gyökérben. Amikor a szeme kezdett hozzászokni a hirtelen vak sötétséghez, már sikerült is neki. Legtöbbször. Még mindig nagyon sok múlt azonban azon, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban legyen, aki a karja után kapjon, és megtartsa.

- Itt már jobb lesz - lélegzett fel Much, ahogy nagy nehezen elérték a patakot. - Jobb a fény. Kevesebb az ág. Sokkal jobb!

- Robinék után mennek - forgolódott hátrafelé Djaq, a futástól szintén kissé kifulladva. Valóban, a fák között egészen távol látni lehetett a fáklyákat. Gwyneth úgy gondolta, hogy a lovas-magasságban levők közül az egyik biztosan Gisborne.

- Jó - fújta ki a levegőt Much. - Menjünk tovább.

- Át a patakon, vagy benne? - kérdezte Djaq.

- Itt át. Sok a kő. Majd megyünk benne, ahol nincs ennyi - lépett fel az egyik kiálló kőre Much, és nyújtotta vissza a kezét Gwyneth felé, hogy átsegítse. - Látja, hol a lábam?

- Látom - bólintott Gwyneth bizonytalanul. Semmi kedve nem volt átkelni a patakon, hogy eltűnjön a kutyák elől.

- Jó. Közvetlenül mellé lépjen. Kicsit csúszik.

Gwyneth néhány pillanatig nézte még a fáklyákat, majd összeszedte magát, és tette, amit a férfi kért.

- Much!

Felesleges is volt a figyelmeztetés, három zúgó patakon keresztül is tisztán ki lehetett volna venni az ordítást, ami az erdőből, a fáklyák irányából jött.

- Uram - nyögött fel Much alig hallhatóan.

- És John - tette hozzá Djaq. - Nagyon közel vannak. Ha rájönnek, hogy szétváltunk, ők is azt teszik majd. Menjünk a vízben.

- Jó. Jöjjön mögöttem. Oda lépjen, ahova én.

Gwyneth habozott. Nem akart tovább menekülni. Félt, hogy a végén még tényleg sikerül eljuttatniuk a barátjukhoz, aki aztán csak a jó ég tudja, hova menekíti tovább. De azt sem szerette volna, ha miatta kapják el ezt a két embert.

- Ne féljen - nyújtotta a kezét Much. - Csak jöjjön!

Gwyneth vonakodva fordult a férfi felé és fogadta el a kezét.

Hiába látszottak a kövek, amelyekre lépniük kellett, a rájuk telepedett mohától rettenetesen csúsztak.

- Inkább... csak a vállamba kapaszkodjon! Nem akarom magammal rántani... - erőltetett mosolyt az arcára Much, miután csak a szerencsén múlt, hogy Gwyneth időben elengedte a kezét, amikor megcsúszott.

- Észrevettek - kapott Djaq Gwyneth karja után rémülten. Valóban, a sötétben tisztán kivehető volt, hogy a fáklyák egy része elindul feléjük.

- Ki a szárazra, fussunk! - döntött Much.

Megfordulnia sikerült, ám amint mozdult volna, hogy a partra léphessen, Gwyneth lába becsúszott két kő közé.

- Kifordult? - kérdezte Djaq, amikor ketten kisegítették Gwynethet a partra.

- Nem... csak a másik kőbe... ütöttem bele - próbált úrrá lenni a hirtelen jött reszketésén Gwyneth.

- Nem állhatunk meg - nézett fel Djaq Muchra. A férfi kihúzta a kardját, nagy levegőt vett, és bólintott:

- Ti mentek elől.

Djaq meglepően erősnek bizonyult. Gwyneth eleinte alig mert rátámaszkodni, de minél gyorsabban haladtak, annál kevésbé bírt magától lépni, és annál jobban hagyta, hogy a lány vigye.

Akármilyen emberfeletti sebességgel haladtak is, ez nagyon kevésnek bizonyult.

- Fussatok! - kiáltott rájuk Much, ahogy az első lovas átugratott a patakon, ő maga pedig kivont karddal lecövekelt a fák között.

Természetesen esélye sem volt a túlerővel szemben. Gwynethék csak néhány méterre jutottak, amikor az első lovasok beérték Muchot. Hárman voltak egy ellen, és mögöttük is jöttek még.

- Bízzon bennem - suttogta Djaq, majd mielőtt Gwyneth akár csak megijedhetett volna, megpördítette, és kést nyomott az oldalába. - Vissza! - kiáltotta. - Vissza, vagy megölöm!

Gwyneth mozdulatlanná merevedve állt a lány előtt.

A katonák is megálltak egy pillanatra, de Muchot nem engedték el.

- Megölöm! - kiabálta Djaq rekedten, és még erősebben Gwyneth oldalába nyomta a kést. Most már egyértelműen érződött, hogy még a tokjában van. De ezt rajtuk kívül senki nem sejthette.

Újabb lovasok érkeztek, immáron csak lépésben.

És az egyikük Guy volt!

- És aztán? - kérdezte leszállva a lováról. - Aztán mit csinálsz?

- Vissza! - ordította Djaq. Nyilvánvalóan elég őrültnek akart tűnni hozzá, hogy ez a rengeteg férfi féljen tőle.

Guy elmosolyodott, és a földre nyomott Much-hoz sétált. Intett az egyik emberének, aki azonnal félreállt és átadta a helyét. Guy kést vett elő, a hajánál fogva megemelte Much fejét, és a torkához szorította.

- Vissza, vagy megölöm! - rántott nagyot Gwynethen Djaq.

- Megölöd - bólintott Gisborne halálos nyugalommal. - De megölöm a barátodat. Aztán visszaviszlek Nottinghambe, és azt is megbánod, hogy megszülettél. Engedd el, és én is elengedlek.

Gwyneth felszisszent, ahogy Djaq immáron teljesen a bordái közé nyomta a kést. Nem is mert gondolni rá, hogy leleplezze a trükköt. Ha Guy látszólag nem is félt, ő igen. És biztosra vette, hogy ha elárulja, Djaq tesz róla, hogy megölje, mielőtt ő maga is meghal.

- Előbb te! - mondta immáron fenyegetően halkan.

Guy elmosolyodott, majd elvette a kést Much torkától, és visszalökte a földre.

Djaq hátrébb lépett, és Gwynethet is magával húzta. Megvárta, amíg Muchot mindenki elengedi, feltápászkodik, és hozzájuk ér.

- Vissza, mindenki, a patakon túlra - adta ki a parancsot Djaq.

Guy fáradtan felsóhajtott, majd intett az embereinek, akik vissza is vonultak.

- Te is, vissza a fáig - emelte fel a hangját Djaq.

Guy gúnyosan elvigyorodott, és hátrált három lépést a következő fáig.

- Much, az íjadat - intett a fejével Djaq.

- Ezt nem...

- Az íjadat! - sziszegte a lány határozottan. Much egy pillanatra lehajtotta a fejét, majd anélkül, hogy Gwyneth szemébe nézett volna, levette az íjat a válláról, nyílvesszőt illesztett a húrra, felhúzta, és ráfogta.

- Sajnálom - mondta a lány olyan halkan, hogy Guy ne hallhassa. - Robin nem fogja feladni. Segítünk. Tartson ki.

Gwyneth mozdulatlanul állt, ahogy Djaq elengedte. Lassan hátráltak be az erdőbe. Szinte azonnal elnyelte őket az árnyék, de Gwyneth még akkor is látni vélte a rá szegeződő nyílvesszőt, amikor Guy elunta a várakozást, és mellé lépett.


	5. Chapter 5

- Á, Lady Gwyneth! Megsérült? - lépett elő a hivatalából Vasey mosolyogva. Volt szerencséje az ablakából végignézni, ahogy a nő Gisborne előtt ülve belovagolt a várudvarra, leszedette magát a nyeregből, majd visszacsimpaszkodott Gisborne nyakába, és elindultak fel a lépcsőkön.

- Nem vészesen - hebegte a nő.

- Akkor miért nem jár a saját lábán? - Egy pillanat épp elég volt, hogy Vasey kiélvezze a gerlepár zavart pillantásait. Nem is vesztegette tovább az idejét, még mielőtt felelhettek volna, ismét megszólalt: - Gondolom, Hood nincs meg.

- Nincs, uram... - felelt Gisborne. Odalent még biztos remek ötletnek tartotta lovagiasan ölbe kapni a szép Lady Gwynethet és úgy ágyba tenni. Most már nyilvánvalóan szívesen lerakta volna.

- Nem baj - sóhajtott fel Vasey csalódottan. - Majd legközelebb! - azzal sarkon fordult, és indult volna vissza a termeibe.

- Uram! - szólt utána a nő, és mire Vasey ránézett a válla fölött, már le is ugrott Gisborne nyakából. Viszonylag kecsesen, de csak egy pillanatra felszisszenve.

- Parancsoljon, Lady Gwyneth - mosolyodott el a seriff az igyekezeten.

A nő felpislantott Gisborne-ra, mielőtt megszólalt volna: - Lenne itt valami, ami érdekelheti...

- Valóban? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Vasey, majd ő maga is Gisborne-ra pillantott, hogy megtudja, tényleg érdemes-e ezzel vesztegetnie az idejét. Úgy tűnt, érdemes. Bólintott, és szélesen a nőre mosolygott: - Hát akkor jöjjön, és mondja el!

Mivel a nő akármennyire fájlalta is a lábát, nem nyavalygott, és nem is kéredzkedett vissza Gisborne nyakába, Vasey úgy ítélte, lehet kegyes, és megengedte neki, hogy helyet foglaljon, és úgy adja elő amit akar:

- Geoffrey Colwick segíti Hoodékat.

- Nocsak - pislantott kettőt Vasey döbbenetében. Kettőt, mert hosszabb felvezetésre és bővebb cirádára számított, és mert a minden lépése előtt hónapokig kezét tördelő Colwickból nem nézett volna ki feleekkora merészséget sem.

- Hajnalban hozzá vittek volna, és ő segített volna tovább menekülnöm - tette hozzá a nő.

- Ez a mi Geoffrey Colwickunk? - nézett fel Vasey Gisborne-ra. A fiú nem szólt, csak bólintott. - Jól van! - vigyorodott el a seriff. - Ez tényleg érdekelt, köszönöm, Lady Gwyneth! Gisborne, küldj pár embert Colwickhoz. Ne csináljanak semmit, csak akkor, ha szökni próbálna. Reggel magam akarom meglátogatni...

Közelében nem jártak Hood lándzsára tűzött fejének, de Vasey elégedetten dőlt hátra a székében, és bocsátotta el a párocskát. Colwick birtoka nem volt hatalmas, nem tartozott hozzá se bánya, se semmi említésre méltó, de Vasey egy kezén meg tudta volna számolni az alulméretezett halakat, amiket valaha életében visszadobott.

oOo

Gwyneth nem tudta nem elégedetten lecsukni a szemét és jólesően felsóhajtani, amikor végre a székében ült a tűz mellett, a lába pedig kényelmesen feltéve pihent a zsámolyon.

- Essünk túl rajta, aztán alhatsz - ereszkedett le Guy a másik székbe.

- Azt hittem, megbeszéltük, hogy ez nem az én ízlésem szerinti hozzáállás - jegyezte meg Gwyneth még mindig csukott szemmel, de mosolyogva. - Te nem vagy fáradt?

- Dehogynem. Halálosan - felelt Guy megsimogatva a nő kézfejét. - De hallanom kell mi történt. Nem állhatok reggel úgy Vasey elé, hogy nem tudom, pontosan mit mondjak.

- Legyen - nyitotta ki a szemét Gwyneth. Egy kicsit még helyezkedett ültében, majd amikor sikerült megtalálnia a lehető legkényelmesebb helyzetet, belekezdett. Elmondta, hogy várta Locksley már a gyóntatószékben, hogy menekítették ki a templomból, hogy jutottak ki a várból, hogy értek el az erdőig, és végül azt is, hogy bújtak el, és hogy hogy fogták volna menekülőre, amikor meghallották a kutyákat.

- És reggel vittek volna Colwickhez - vigyorodott el Guy.

Gwyneth csak bólogatni tudott, ám ahogy végignézett a tűz mellett száradó ruháin és csizmáján, meg a sajgó lábán, újabb kérdés merült fel benne: - Kié lesz a földje?

Guy csak elhúzta a száját, és az ajtó felé biccentett a fejével. Túl egyértelmű volt a válasz ahhoz, hogy szavakba lehessen önteni.

- Pedig... nem ő szenvedett érte - jegyezte meg Gwyneth suttogva.

- Tény - mosolyodott el Guy közelebb hajolva. - De ez már csak így szokott lenni. Különben meg - tette hozzá megsimogatva Gwyneth arcát -, ebből mi is profitálunk. Pár napig el lesz telve a nyereményével. És az mindig jó. Gyere, aludjunk - állt fel végül, és hajolt le, hogy segítsen.

Gwyneth igazán meg tudta volna szokni az új, ölben cipelős módit, és mosolyogva karolta át Guy nyakát, hogy a férfi átemelhesse az ágyra.

- Azért felvethetnéd, hogy nekünk is járna valami kis jutalom - jegyezte meg, ahogy Guy letette, és hátralépett, hogy megszabaduljon a ruháitól és löttyintsen egy kicsit a már ugyancsak elhűlt vízből a mosdótálba.

- Persze. Egyből írásban, pápai pecséttel - nézett hátra a férfi a válla fölött.

- Mi dolgoztunk azért a földért - erősködött Gwyneth. - Nem tudom, te számoltad-e, de én személy szerint hét emberrel küzdöttem meg ma.

- Héttel? - vonta össze a szemöldökét Guy, felnézve az ingéből, amibe épp az arcát törölte volna.

- Bizony. Öt férfivel és két nővel.

- Hoodék hatan vannak - dobta az inget a többi ruhája tetejére Guy, és lépett közelebb. - És csak egy nő van köztük.

- Heten. És ebből kettő nő.

Guy összevont szemöldökkel ereszkedett le az ágyra: - A szaracén, és...?

- Egy angol. Mariannek hívják...

- Mariannek? - visszhangozta Guy hitetlenkedve. Gwyneth csak bólintani tudott. Akármi volt is az, valami épp darabokra hullott Guyban. Lassan, nagyot nyelve fordult el, és tette le mindkét lábát a földre. Felállni mégsem állt fel, mintha attól tartana, hogy ha megtenné, összeesne.

Gwyneth elérte volna az egyik kezét, amin maga mellett támaszkodott, mégis jobbnak ítélte nem megérinteni. Rettenetesen hosszúnak tűnt az idő, amíg csak figyelte, ahogy Guy lassan beszívja, majd még lassabban kifújja a levegőt, pedig tulajdonképpen csak négy lélegzetvételnyi volt a csend.

- Barna haja van. És kék szeme - kérdezte Guy hátra se nézve.

- Igen - mondta halkan Gwyneth, és épp csak egy kicsit közelebb mozdult a férfihez. - Ismered.

Guy csak bólintott. Úgy tűnt, ennél bővebb választ már nem fog adni, de amikor Gwyneth kérdésre nyitotta volna a száját, mégis megszólalt: - Az apja volt Vasey előtt a seriff. Jegyesek voltunk.

Gwynethen volt a sor, hogy belesápadjon a meglepetésbe. Természetesen hallott már Lady Knightonról, aki az oltárnál alázta meg és hagyta faképnél Guyt. A szolgák félve és halkan, de még róla is pletykáltak.

- Igen - nézett hátra a válla fölött Guy leheletnyi fanyar mosollyal az ajkán. - Az a Lady Marian.

Gwyneth nem bírta megállni, kénytelen volt egy pillantást vetni a már épp csak kivehető sebhelyre Guy szeme alatt, de azonnal el is kapta a tekintetét róla. Persze a férfi még így is észrevette, és elmosolyodott.

- És melyik változatot hallottad? Hogy szerelmesen koslattam utána, vagy hogy a vagyonáért és a földjéért akartam megszerezni magamnak? - kérdezte.

- Mindkettőt - felelte Gwyneth halkan.

- Akkor jólértesült vagy - bólintott Guy, mielőtt elfordult volna. - Vaseynek ez tetszene.

Gwyneth szinte meg se hallotta a megjegyzést. Alig érezhetően előrébb dőlt ültében, közelebb a férfihez, és halkan megszólalt: - És melyik az igaz?

Guy ismét hátranézett a válla fölött, majd egy pillanatnyi habozás után kifújta a tüdejében levő levegőt, és visszaejtette a fejét a vállai közé: - Már nem tudom. Azt hiszem, mindkettő.

Gwyneth szótlanul figyelte, ahogy a férfi mindkét könyökével megtámasztja magát a combjain, és lassan egészen a mellkasára nyomja az állát. Amikor ebből a helyzetéből már hosszú pillanatok óta nem mozdult, egy kicsit közelebb hajolt hozzá az ágyon, épp csak annyira, hogy megérezhesse a mozdulatot.

Guy még mindig nem szólt, de megint hátranézett a válla fölött. A mosolyából már mintha eltűnt volna a keserűség. Így azonban még sokkal fáradtabbnak tűnt.

Gwyneth mégis bátorításnak vette, és akármennyire fájt is, közelebb csúszott hozzá az ágyon, hogy megérinthesse a karját.

Guy egy pillanatra lecsukta a szemét, nagyot sóhajtott, és beljebb ült az ágyon. Gwyneth így már gond nélkül elérte a kezét, és összefonhatta az ujjaikat.

- Nagyon bele voltam bolondulva - szólalt meg Guy lassan. - Túlságosan is. Észre se vettem, hogy nem csak kéreti magát, hanem egy az egyben elutasít. Elvakított a...

Guy elnémult, egy kicsit lejjebb hajtotta a fejét, és lassan végighúzta a hüvelykujját Gwyneth kézfején. Mintha oda lett volna felírva a szó, amit elfelejtett, és csak egy gyűrődést kéne kisimítania, hogy kibetűzhesse.

Amikor ez nem járt sikerrel, ismét hátranézett, ismét elmosolyodott, mintha a saját ostobasága szórakoztatná, majd ismét elfordult és megingatta a fejét: - Meg voltam róla győződve, hogy megadhat mindent, amire vágyok. Státuszt. Vagyont. És persze családot. Gyerekeket és békés otthont. Egy jó életet.

Gwyneth lejjebb húzta a kezét a férfi tenyerében. Így sokkal jobban illeszkedett.

- Amikor... az esküvő után... - szólalt meg Guy még mindig az ujjaiknak címezve a szavait. - Minden kicsúszott a kezemből. Kerestem, hogy visszahozzam. Erővel. Aztán... aztán hogy bosszút álljak. De eltűnt. Az apja is. Mintha a föld nyelte volna el őket. Csak úgy. Egyik napról a másikra. Hood segített nekik. De még őt se találtam.

Gwyneth csendben figyelt, és olyan lassan szorította meg a férfi kezét, hogy az valószínűleg észre sem vette.

- Aztán minden más is elkezdett szétesni. Napról napra. Amiért annyit dolgoztam. Próbáltam újra összeszedni, összetartani, de valahogy nem sikerült. Nagyon közel jártam hozzá, hogy... hogy minden mást is elveszítsek.

Tisztán látszott, ahogy először Guy karja, majd az egész oldala és háta is libabőrös lesz csak az emléktől is. Gwyneth még közelebb araszolt hozzá. Így - bár még mindig háttal ült neki - a karjuk már szinte teljesen összeért.

- Tudod, mi segített? - nézett hátra a férfi. Olyan fáradtnak tűnt, mintha ebben a pillanatban kéne összetartania egy egész széteső életet, puszta kézzel. - Vasey.

Gwyneth nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Guy a puszta tényen, vagy az ő hitetlenkedő arcán nevet-e.

- Rájöttem, hogy fél. Fél, hogy elveszít. Az ember nem öli jó szívvel a folyóba a legjobb kutyáját, még ha az megveszett is. Soha, soha nem mondta, nem mutatta, még csak nem is sugallta, hogy jobb lennék bárkinél, aki csak betévedhet hozzá, hogy szolgáljon neki. Egészen addig. De akkor! Akkor láttam rajta.

Gwyneth kénytelen volt maga is elmosolyodni, ahogy Guy arcán szétáradt a büszkeség, ahogy jólesően beszívta a levegőt, és az örömtől szinte reszketve kifújta.

- Azóta tudom, hogy kellek neki. Eltaposhat. De nem szívesen tenné. Mert nem tudna pótolni. Kellek neki.

Gwyneth meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy könnyeket lát a szemében, de mire Guy egyet pislogott, ha ott voltak is valaha, eltűntek. Óvatosan közelebb húzódott a férfihez, a fájó lábát mögötte, kinyújtva, a másikat mellette, behajlítva tartva. Guy felnézett egy pillanatra, elmosolyodott, majd szó nélkül visszahajtotta a fejét, mintha semmi nem lehetne fontosabb ezen a világon, minthogy ujjpercről ujjpercre végigsimítsa Gwyneth kezét.

- Gyere. Aludjunk - suttogta Gwyneth. Guy szórakozottan bólogatott, de végig kellett simítani hozzá előbb a karján, majd a hátán, hogy meg is mozduljon, és le is feküdjön végre.

Szeretkezés után sosem volt gond, hogy nyomja el őket az álom arra a fél órára, most azonban kicsit nehézkesen találták meg azt a helyzetet, amiben kényelmesen fekhettek, de egyikük sem rúghatta meg Gwyneth lábát, még véletlenül se. Amikor végül mégis sikerült elhelyezkedniük, Gwyneth elégedetten fészkelődött a hátával még közelebb Guy mellkasához, jóleső sóhajjal csukta be a szemét, és szinte azonnal el is aludt.


End file.
